


5 Times Teyla Was Woken Up

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 5 times crossover fic. Spoilers through Season 4 of SGA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Teyla Was Woken Up

**Author's Note:**

> Spans time from about mid-season 2 to late season 4.

The chiming of the door made Teyla groan in frustration. She slipped out of bed and padded across the room, already glaring at whoever was on the opposite side of the door for interrupting her sleep. She had gotten back from the mainland late and since there wasn't a mission today, she had been looking forward to "having a lie-in" as Carson called it.

She drew back, surprised. It was Colonel Mitchell.

He looked surprised himself, "Oh, Teyla, hi. Um, I didn't realize you'd still be sleeping."

Even only half-awake, she was aware of the way his eyes glanced over her body, which was somewhat exposed by the thin pajamas she was wearing. Teyla told herself she was too tired to bother getting irritated, although she suspected she had other reasons for not really minding.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to have breakfast with us. Jackson's dying to pick your brain about your people's customs and I thought it'd be safer if you had someone around to help you escape, just in case."

She should have gone back to bed and indulged in the luxury of a late morning while she had the chance, but something, whether his eyes or his voice or who knew what, compelled her to smile slightly.

She was, after all, rather hungry.

*~*~*~*

The trip to Earth with Elizabeth had come up suddenly, and Teyla hadn't had time to make definite plans before they were standing in Stargate Command. She had had a half-formed thought to meet Teal'c, the one member of SG-1 she had not met yet, thinking perhaps he could explain Earth a little better to someone who was also an outsider. But he was off-world. She and Elizabeth ventured out into the town for one day, but Elizabeth was leaving to visit her mother once the IOA's business was concluded. She pressed Teyla to go along, but she resisted, not wanting to intrude.

Unfortunately, if she didn't go with Elizabeth, she'd be somewhat stranded in the SGC. The IOA was, in General Landry's words, "making noises" about Teyla going out on her own. Truthfully, she had come on the trip with hope that she was reluctant to give voice to, but she seemed destined to be stuck in the mountain for the duration of her stay, unless Elizabeth was able to reach someone on her behalf.

Teyla never did know if Elizabeth had anything to do with it, but she was lying on the bed in her room that afternoon, attempting to take a nap, when there was a quiet knock on the door. She sat up and called, "Come in."

Cameron entered the room, pausing a few feet from the bed, while the guard outside closed the door behind him. "Hey." He glanced at the rumpled blanket she had pulled over herself. "We need to stop meeting like this, with me waking you up."

She smiled at him, the first genuine smile she'd given anyone since coming through the gate. "I was not actually asleep. I was just trying to find a way to pass the time."

"Yeah, I heard the suits from the IOA were all nervous that you might go out without a chaperone." His voice was filled with contempt, and Teyla rolled her eyes in a gesture she'd picked up (alarmingly fast) from John and Rodney.

"Yes, apparently they fear I may contaminate the entire planet's culture by looking around on my own."

He nodded, his eyes darting around the room and she realized he was nervous. After a moment of anxious silence, he sat down on the bed. "Listen, we're on stand-down at the moment. I told Landry I'd be happy to show you around for a few days, if you want."

Excitement bubbled up within her, before she could contain it. "I would like that, very much."

Cameron didn't look relieved. Instead he pressed his palms to the edge of the mattress and leaned forward. "Well, I had another idea, actually. I was thinking it'd be a shame for you to only see a little of Colorado while you're here. I mean, who knows when you'll get to come to Earth again. You should see some of the good stuff. While you've got the chance, you know?"

She didn't grasp why he was uncomfortable about this until he said, "That would involve traveling a bit. We'd have to fly somewhere. I can take care of everything, but I wanted to check with you first."

He was asking her to take a trip with him. From what Teyla had gathered from poker nights and other conversations, this was usually something that lovers did together on Earth, and his hesitation made more sense.

When she didn't speak right away, he bounced a little. "I'm not... I mean, it's just, you know, as friends. I don't... I wouldn't expect..." He cleared his throat and his ears grew pink and Teyla restrained herself from commenting how adorable it was to see him so flustered. "We could just go and hang out on a beach somewhere, is all I was thinking. But only if you want to."

Teyla reached forward and put a hand on his arm. "I would like that very much. But I may need your help since I didn't pack any extra clothes for this trip."

She saw, unmistakably, the flare of heat in his eyes when she mentioned clothes, or rather a lack of them. But he nodded and grinned at her, "I'm sure we can take care of that."

 

*~*~*~*

Teyla stretched luxuriously and rolled onto her stomach, her arms sliding under the pillow. She had no idea what time it was, and she didn't care. Her body felt pleasantly sore and still heavy from sleep. The bed was warm and she was supremely comfortable and this was, after all, supposed to be a vacation.

She hadn't even been able to really enjoy the white sand and blue water of the beach outside the hotel yet.

There was movement next to her, and a heavy body slid on top of hers. A heavy, naked, male body. Soft lips began to trail kisses down her back between her shoulder blades, and his groin rubbed against her ass, making her grin into the pillow.

"Sleep well?" he asked, before nuzzling the base of her spine, making her squirm. His cheek was slightly rough and her skin had always been very sensitive there.

"Mmm. Of course, I was quite tired," she replied.

"No kidding," he drawled, his hand skimming along her side, teasingly close to her breast. "You about wore me out last night." His breath was warm on her ear and she shivered.

"Is that a complaint?" she asked, craning her neck to look at him.

Cameron leaned down and kissed her shoulder. "Not even close. I'm just wondering-" another kiss, to the back of her neck, and his voice seemed to drop like a stone between words. "If you're rested enough to start all over again."

Teyla arched up into his body, making him groan. "I could be convinced to try," she said demurely.

Cameron made a low, growling noise, tugging on her hips until she was kneeling but still cocooned underneath his body. "Good," he muttered, teeth grazing the spot where her neck and shoulder met. It was her turn to gasp and she felt his lips curve into a smile against her skin, even as his hands moved lower. "Then I'll introduce you to the wonders of room service."

 

*~*~*~*

 

While it wasn't a special ability, Teyla usually could sense when she was being watched, even asleep. So she wasn't surprised someone was standing near her bed in the infirmary when she opened her eyes. But perhaps the last person she expected to see was him.

His gaze flickered from her belly to her face and then back. "Wow."

Despite herself, she laughed. "Did you not know?"

Cameron shook his head a little. "No, I mean, I heard, but... you're _really_ big."

Her eyes narrowed. "Didn't your grandmother teach you better than to say something like that to a woman?"

He had the grace to look slightly sheepish. "You know what I meant."

He moved closer to the bed and she reached out and placed his hand against the curve of her stomach. Her son was moving a little and as Cameron's hand pressed gently against the womb the baby kicked obligingly.

"Wow," he muttered for a second time.

She had done this with so many people in the last few months, it no longer made her heart ache with thoughts of Kannan. Usually. But her history with Cameron was different and this time she did think of him, and of Cameron. Too many emotions were colliding inside of her to name.

His hand flipped over to wrap around hers. He leaned against the edge of the bed and looked at her closely. "How are you doing, really?"

Looking at their intertwined fingers, she admitted, "It's been very difficult." She hadn't said as much to her teammates, not even Ronon or Evan, who had both been incredibly supportive during her pregnancy. The only people she could have admitted the truth to would have been Elizabeth, or Carson, or Kate, and they were all gone.

But her relationship with Cameron had always existed in some space outside the normal rules.

He looked at her seriously. "If you need anything, just tell me." He evidently saw her automatic, polite response coming, because he shook his head. "Don't ask me, just tell me. Anything."

Her eyes clouded with tears at that. She blamed the hormones flooding her body for that, as she did for the way her spine tingled when Cameron pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

*~*~*~*

She slipped awake slowly, which was unusual. Her son could be very demanding and Teyla had gotten accustomed to being jolted awake by a plaintive cry of hunger or discomfort. Instead she was drifting pleasantly for a while before a sound penetrated her mind. Someone was speaking quietly.

Her eyes opened groggily, and she saw Cameron sitting in the rocking chair near her bed. His arms were full of blankets and he was speaking to the tiny body - larger than he had been at birth to be sure, but still so miraculously tiny - in his arms.

"I doubt that'll be a problem, though. Your mom isn't going to raise a kid who doesn't respect women."

The baby made a small cooing noise and Teyla smiled. Cameron seemed unaware of her being awake and she was reluctant to disturb him. She wanted to hear what advice he was imparting to her son. John had already spent time explaining an "off-side kick" to him at great length, while the baby merely tried to grab his hair.

Cameron stared down at the child for a minute before speaking even more quietly. "She loves you. Don't ever forget it or doubt it for even a second. Not even when you get to the rebellious teenage years. Your mom loves you more than anything. And she'll never stop. She'll never let you down."

Teyla blinked back tears. There was so much certainty in his voice.

"And you'll never be alone. I know your mom's people may not be here, but from what I've seen everyone in this city is dying to get to spoil you rotten. And even if you didn't have them anymore..." He paused for a moment, licking his lips. His eyes darted to her and she realized he had known she was listening. "You've got friends in a lot of places. You'll never be all alone."

They stared at one another in silence for a long moment.

The baby squawked as if in agreement and Cameron's familiar smile broke out. He stood up and brought the baby too her, settling him gently in her arms. She caught Cameron's hand in her free one before he could move away, and squeezed it tightly.


End file.
